When we're not Busy
by Trurotaketwo
Summary: It started out as a bunch of light hearted short stories. Genis and Sheena do a little bonding including Sheena acidently hitting him on the head and making him think he's a cat , while Lloyd proves himself to be quite the prankster, getting into a full on pranking war with Zelos.
1. Winter fun in Flanoir

When we're not busy by Truro

Dear Friends

Lloyd has been pestering me to write fan fiction for this game, "What can I write the stories about?" I asked him, "Lots of stuff," he said, "Zelos' hi-jinxs with mistletoe, the time Genis thought he was a cat…" "And the time you had to dress up as a fairy." I suggested, "Don't write about THAT!" he boomed. But I think I'll add the fairy story anyway. Just to see the look on his face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Synphonia

Our Story begins, in the quiet, snowy city of Flanoir, where our heroes are taking a break from their main adventure, to relax, and do some additional tasks, or as we call them, Side-quests.

"That's a funny looking flower." said Sheena, pointing up, at something, dangling above her head,

"We have that kind of flower, in Sylvarant too." said Genis, "It's called mistletoe. There's also a tradition that goes with it."

"Really?" said Sheena, "What is it?"

A huge grin spread across Genis' face, "Come down here and I'll show you." He said.

As Sheena was taller than the half-elf boy, she bent down, placing her hands on her knees. Quick as a flash he planted a small, soft kiss on her cheek. Sheena was so surprised, that she stumbled backwards, with a yelp, and landed on her backside. Genis threw his head in the air and cackled to himself, as Sheena blushed bright red.

"Wha...what was that for!" she spluttered.

"That's the tradition!" laughed Genis, "When you're standing under the mistletoe with someone, you're supposed to kiss them."

"Sounds screwy to me." said Sheena. But Zelos, who had been watching the whole thing, thought that this was a smashing idea. He was plotting a wicked scheme. Genis just shrugged,

"Suit yourself." he said in a cheeky manner.

Secretly, Sheena didn't mind. She actually thought it was quite sweet, but she didn't think it would be good for her image to say so. (Silly girl!) While this was going on, Zelos was about to put his naughty idea into practise. At the hotel, that the group was staying at, Raine was out on the balcony, watching the snow fall,

"Beautiful, ain't it?" said Zelos, who approached from behind,

"Very." Said Raine, unaware of what the red-haired man was plotting. As Raine hadn't turned around yet, she was completely unaware that Zelos was wearing a very silly hat, with a piece of mistletoe dangling from the front. The scoundrel was about to try his luck, when all of a sudden, he found himself flying towards a large mound of snow, with a sharp pain in his buttocks.

"Would you like some coffee, Professor?" asked Presea, handing her a mug,

"Oh, thank you." said the teacher, taking the cup of coffee. Presea hadn't kicked Zelos out the window out of spite. Sure, landing face first in a pile of snow could be painful from that high up, but Raine's reaction to being kissed by a lecherous idiot like Zelos, would have been even MORE painful.

Regal, meanwhile was taking a walk, whilst pondering,

_'I can't make a poem, unless I think of more rhymes.'_

But then, his train of thought was interrupted by a high-velocity projectile, splattering into the side of his head,

"What the F…!" he roared,

"Gotcha!" said Lloyd,

"You young ragamuffin! I never back down from a snowball fight!" said Regal, picking up a huge heap of snow.

Meanwhile, Zelos was up to his mischief again,

"Hello Sheena!" said Zelos.

"Oh, hey Zelos." Said Sheena,

"That mistletoe thing is great huh?" said the red haired Casanova,

"What do you mean?" said the ninja chick, turning a faint red,

"This!" said Zelos, grabbing hold of Sheena. From as distance, a loud "WHACK!" sound could be heard. Sheena angrily stomped away, with an unconscious Zelos, face first in another snow drift.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Regal returned to the hotel. Lloyd had a sign around his neck that read 'I am a loser'

"Here you go." He groaned, giving the smiling Regal 100 gald, "The prize money for winning our snowball fight."

Then he looked down at his loser's sign.

"I'll get the t-shirt printed first thing in the morning." He sighed. Regal, still smiling broadly, threw another snowball at Lloyds head, in celebration. Raine scolded Regal, for gambling with children, but told Lloyd that it served him right. Lloyd was furious.

Zelos, meanwhile, had picked himself up, and retuned to the hotel.

"Did you have any luck?" Collette asked.

"No." groaned Zelos, "I only tried the mistletoe trick twice, but I'm pretty sure that it doesn't work."

"You poor thing." said Collette, caring as always,

"You're a sweetie, Collette." Said Zelos, still using flattery, "I think I'll just go an lie down." And so he did. He was just going to sleep, when he heard some carollers singing, very loudly. This would have been fine, as long as they actually sung on key.

"Arg!" cried Zelos, "What's going on out there!" and he stomped towards the balcony. However, what he didn't know was that the balcony, of the room he was sharing with Lloyd, was still being mended. And when Zelos stomped onto it, it could only spell disaster,

"Not again!" he cried, and he fell into another snow bank.

"Wow!" said Collette, "Nice landing!" then she produced a large white card with a number eight written on it.

To be continued...


	2. Stupid Holes!

Stupid holes! by Truro

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia © Namco.  
Special thanks to my friend Colin, who was a big help in the production of this chapter.

We catch up to our eight heroes as they are walking through Iselia forest.  
Unfortunately they are stuck in the middle of the forest with the utmost dilemma.

"Are you sure you want to cook the lunch today?" asked Regal,

"Absolutely!" said Raine, "Okay, everyone! Soup's on!"

So the team began their lunch,

"It's certainly…interesting." Said Presea,

"It's really hot!" said Collette with her usual sweet smile,

"What kind of soup is it?" asked Zelos,

"Its gespatcho!" said Raine proudly folding her arms and lifting her nose to the sky.

Everyone spluttered.

"Gespatcho soup is meant to be served cold!" said Genis, the true chef of the Sage family.

"Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Raine.

"You're a teacher after all." Said Genis in a deadpan tone, "I thought you'd have the sense to ask." This was answered by a typical whack to Genis' head, from his cheesed off sister.

Later, the group was walking towards Dirk's house, when they found yet another problem.

"Where did all these holes come from?" said Lloyd as he scratched his head to the point when sparks appeared.

"I don't know but I think it may have happened when we blew up the Iselia ranch." Raine said as she pulled out a magnifying glass.

"Well I think we should go another wa-aaaaahhhhhhh" Collette said as she fell over.  
She fell onto Lloyd and then they both rolled down one of the deep holes.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" shouted Regal.

"I'll be fine as soon as Collette gets off my back." Said Lloyd.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going. Hey is that a tunnel?" asked Collette as she was trying to change the subject.

"Hey you're right." Said Lloyd. "_**Hey guys, theres a tunnel down here, we'll see if it leads to a way out!**_" he shouted up to the others.

"Fine, we'll meet at Dirks house later-aaaahhhh" Zelos said as he also fell down another hole, dragging Sheena with him.

"Not him as well!" said Raine.

"Look on the bright side!" said Genis "At least we don't have to listen to Zelos' voice for a while."

"_**I heard that you little pipsqueak.**_" Said Zelos, "_**Anyway there's a hole down here too, so we're going to follow that. You never know, we may run into Lloyd and Collette.**_" And he set off, whilst dragging Sheena with him.

"Hold on to me tight, Genis," said Raine, "we don't want to…" but before she could finish, she found herself falling down yet another hole, taking her kid brother with her.

Presia then look at Regal. Then she starred. "Regal …look behind you." Regal turned around and found a big, mean, scary, bear, staring at him.

"Presia, get behind me and start backing up slowly." Regal said as he took a defensive pose. At that moment the bear reared up and started to race toward them. That is, before Regal and Presia fell down another hole.

Lloyd and Collette where walking through a dark tunnel,

"It's so creepy." Said Collette,

"I don't mind the dark." Said Lloyd, "It's not too bad."

"But I get scarred." Said Collette.

Lloyd just laughed, "You dork! Don't worry, Collette, I'll take care of you!"

"Thank you Lloyd." Said Collette, hugging Lloyds arm, with a sunny smile.

Unfortunately, Zelos and Sheena were not getting on so well,

"Aw, c'mon!" said Zelos, "I said I was sorry!"

"I'm not talking to you!" said Sheena "You dragged me with you on purpose!"

Zelos put his arm around her, "If you're scarred of the dark, I'll let you hold my hand…" he said

"Shove off!" yelled Sheena punching the idiot-chosen in the stomach,

"You know," wheezed the gasping Zelos, "they say, you always hurt the one you love." The was replied to by Sheena suddenly producing a large cooking pan out of thin air, and connecting it rather violently with Zelos' head. She was a ninja after all. They are masters of hammer space.

Meanwhile…

"How can you think that this is boring!" Raine demanded.

"Cause it's just a bunch of stinking rocks!" said Genis, "The same kind of rocks we've been walking past for the last thirty minutes!"

"You have no respect!" said the older sibling.

"And you're obsessed with a load of dumb rocks!" said the younger,

"I'll whack you in a minute!" said Raine.

"Oh, grow up, Miss Gespatcho soup!"

"Miss what…?"

"_**i said, miss gespatcho soup!**_" Yelled Genis

"That's it!" said Raine, as they reached a junction, "You're on your own!" and she stomped off down one tunnel,

"Fine!" said Genis, "You couldn't last five minutes without me!"

"We'll see!" said Raine, "Anyone can boil their own toast!" They departed there own ways whilst Genis was heard chortling in the background, mocking her remark about boiling toast.

Meanwhile, with Regal and Presia… They were walking down the tunnel with not a word spoken between them.  
Quickest scene yet!

"Hey, guys!" called Lloyd,

"Lloyd! Collette!" said Sheena happily.

"Yo." Said Zelos, raising his hand.

"How'd you get that black eye, Zelos?" asked Lloyd,

"You don't want to know." huffed Sheena, with her nose in the air.

"Poor thing." Said Collette.

So now, the four agreed to head for the exit, and wait for the others, meanwhile…

"I shouldn't have left him to his own devices." Said Raine to herself, "Genis doesn't know as much about the world as I do."

While she was pondering this, Genis was thinking as well,

"She may not be able to cook, but I can't just leave her alone. Raine doesn't know any heavy fighting magic, like me." So he turned a corner to look for Raine, but then…

"OOF!" They bumped into each other.

"Sis!" he called,

"Genis!" said Raine. They hugged, and then where joined by Regal and Presia.

Later, the team was all together again,

"It appears that we're all safe-.", But before Presia had chance to finish her sentence, it seemed that the bear had moved so that it was blocking the entrance. Lloyd, Zelos, Genis, and Collette all rushed at the bear launching an all out attack, but to their dismay, the bear just swiped at them and pushed them back.

"Have you forgotten that these things don't go down easily?" said a deep voice, from the other side of the animal.

"I'd recognise that voice anywhere. What are you doing here Kratos?" said Lloyd, with an angry look on his face. If looks could kill, Kratos would not be in the best of health at that moment.

"Rivalry has its place, but I'm just here to advise." said Kratos.

"I wouldn't take any advice off you, even if you wrote the Guinness book of records." said Lloyd, "C'mon! Let's get it!"

"Right on!" said Zelos, as he and Lloyd bravely charged at the huge monster.

Unfortunately, they missed, and where dragged into the shadows, by the bear's huge hands, where many noises could be heard, such as, "OW!" "MERCY!" "HELP ME!", and "MEDIC!"

"Oh Lloyd!" said Collette.

"Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark!" remarked Sheena.

Kratos gave an amused snigger.

"Kratos, you said you had some advice." Said Raine, "Is the offer still open?"

"I suppose." Said the swordsman, "You don't always have to fight, to get past obstacles." Then he vanished,

"How's that suppose to help?" asked Presea. A justified question, considering his rather cryptic advice. He may as well have just said "_Get the Power! Nintendo Power!_"

"Wait a minute!" said Regal, "I think I've got it!" then he whipped out a dish of casserole,

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Sheena, admiring Regal's own hammerspace skills.

"I'd been saving this for an emergency, like when it was Raine's turn to cook." Said Regal, "But I guess this counts as life threatening also."

Then he ran into the tunnel, where the cries of pain from the two swordsmen, where replace by satisfied humming noises. Then, the blue-haired wonder-chef came out, with the unconscious, Zelos and Lloyd arched over his shoulders.

When they finally got out, they where back on the path to Dirk's house,

"Wasn't it cute?" said Collette.

"Wasn't what cute?" asked Lloyd, who was being bandaged up, by Raine.

"That big teddy bear!" beamed Collette. Lloyd just sighed.

To be continued.


	3. Genis lands on his feet

Genis lands on his feet by Truro

Tales of Synphonia © Namco

Hey guys.

Sorry it's been a while, but I was a bit stuck for material. But thanks once again to my friend Colin, this series is back on track.

Genis is a kind-hearted little chap, and would never turn his back on someone in need. But this can get him into trouble sometimes. This story tells you about one of these incidents.

The next stop on our heroes trek is Altamira.

_As the lights went down, Zelos, and his two companions began clicking their fingers, until the spotlight came down, _

_"When I saw you for the first time!" he sang _

_"First time!" came the chorus from Lloyd and Regal, _

_"My knees began to quiver!" sang Zelos, _

_"Quiver!" _

_"And I got a funny feeling!" _

_"Feeling!" came the chorus, _

_"In my kidneys, and my liver!" _

_"Digestive system, baby!" sang Lloyd and Regal, _

_"My hands, they started shaking!" continued Zelos, _

_"Shaking!" _

_"My heart began a-thumping!" _

_"Boom, boom, BOOM!" said Regal, and Lloyd, _

_"My breakfast left my body!" _

_"Huey, huey, huey!" _

_"Now darling tell me something! Why do you make me tongue tied!" _

_"Tongue tied!" _

_"Tongue tied! Whenever you are near me!" _

_"Near me!" _

_"Tied tongue!" sang Zelos, _

_"Tied tongue!" sang Lloyd and Regal, _

_"Tied tongue, whenever you're around!"_

"You're right, it does sound strange." Said Regal,

"I know." Said Zelos, "that dream where the three of us where singing, wasn't as much fun as the one I had last week, though."

"What was that one about?" asked Lloyd,

"Me, three girls, and a swimming pool-sized tub of banana yogurt!" said Zelos, with hearts in his eyes,.

"You have some pretty weird ideas about women." groaned Regal.

Back at the hotel, Sheena was preparing to go out that night. She was trying on her dress.

"Okay Genis, you can come in now." She said, as she began brushing her hair. Genis entered shyly. Not because there was a very attractive woman changing in there, but because of the costume _he_ was wearing.

"That Catz costume's so cute." Sheena snickered.

Genis turned red.

"I don't know how I got myself into this mess." He groaned.

For those asking the same question, Genis met an old man who said that his grandson was sick, and he needed help. Genis, naturally assuming that the old man just needed some simple errand running, like run to the store and get a health potion, volunteered for the job. Unfortunately, this mans grandson was an actor who was to perform in the Catz play. So, Genis was drafted into filling in for the boy.

"Awww, come on." Sheena smiled, sweetly, "If you were a real cat, I'd have you on my knee and stroke you any day."

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that when you're a ninja." Genis said with a smirk.

"What? Cant I indulge a little?" said Sheena.

You will remember in the first chapter how Lloyd and Regal, made a bet on a snowball fight. Raine scolded Regal for gambling with children but told Lloyd that it served him right. Lloyd was furious. As he was walking along near the stairs, he was plotting a practical joke in revenge. When he reached the staircase he slipped on a banana peel and got his leg caught in the banister rail. As he slid down the stairs he was struck between the legs by the wooden railings, numerous times, as they broke. Oh, how you would have laughed, to see his tong pop out of his mouth as he hit the bottom of the railing.

"Hey, Genis, is it okay if I try your Kendama again?" asked Sheena,

"Okay." said Genis, handing her his weapon.

So Sheena practised with it until she accidentally hit Genis in the head with the ball, knocking him flying over the bed, and crashing in front of the mirror. Sheena gasped, cover her mouth with both hands, before running over to the child,

"Genis, are you alright?" she cried.

Genis looked into the mirror,

"Meow!" he said.

"Genis are you feeling okay?" Sheena said with sweat forming on her forehead.

"Meow. Meow." Genis said as he looked at her. All of a sudden Genis crawled over and stopped at Sheena's feet, rubbing himself against her leg, and purring softly.

"Something's defiantly not right here." She said, turning blue in the face.

Raine popped her head round the corner. She looked at Sheena. Then at Genis. Then back at Sheen. Then at Genis.

"Sheena, what have you done to the boy?"

Lloyd, meanwhile, was putting his latest wicked scheme in practise. He had placed a bucket of green paint on top of the slightly opened door to Raine's room. He hid around a corner, as he heard footsteps approaching. He was trying to be serious, but failing miserably. Oh the sounds he made

"Tee hee hee! Shhh! Tee Hee Hee! Shhh!" then he heard the loud crash, followed by a scream.

"Gotcha!" announced the hero proudly. But he stopped laughing when he saw who he _really_ got with the paint bucket.

"What the hell was that for!" demanded Zelos. Lloyd's trick had gone wrong, but he didn't mind. Making a fool out of Zelos was just as much fun!

Meanwhile, Raine and Sheena had a problem. Genis had escaped through the window, and was now lurking somewhere in the city.

"Where could he be?" asked Sheena, who was now back in her normal clothes,

"Well, let's look at the facts. Genis think he's a cat, thanks to the sloppy kendama handling of a certain clumsy assassin."

Sheena was insulted, "Get on with it!" she snapped.

"Now, now." said Raine, "Temper, temper. All we have to do is hit him on the head again, and Genis'll be back to his old self."

"Are you sure that'll work?" asked Sheena,

"Of course it will!" said Raine; "It's one of the most prolific cartoon plot devices ever to be used!"

Sheena had to agree.

"Now," the Prof continued, "Since he thinks he's a cat, we need to think of how to attract cats."

Sheena pondered this for a moment.

"Fish?" she asked herself.

"The beech!" they said together.

Down on the beech, a very cheesed off Zelos (Who had just finished washing the paint out of his hair) was looking for Lloyd. To be beaten up by Sheena was one thing, but _nobody_ messes with Zelos' hair.

As he searched, he found Genis, eating some freshly grilled kippers.

"Hey kid, have you seen Lloyd?" asked Zelos.

"Meow!" cried Genis, giving him a dirty look.

"I don't want your fish, you stupid cat!" said the Casanova, "Where's Lloyd?"

Genis just hissed at him.

"Idiot." grumbled the Chosen one.

Genis then jumped at Zelos' face, and began scratching away. The sight of that red-haired chosen guy running around, waving his arms about, and screaming for help was quite amusing in the eyes of Lloyd, who was chilling out at the drinks stand.

Later, Sheena and Raine met up with Presea, and explained their little dilemma.

"I see." said the small girl, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Genis saw a ball of yarn, and naturally, began to chase it. He pursued his pray to a park bench, where he lost sight of it. However, he saw the Sheena was sitting on the bench. She gave him a smile, and began to pat her leg. Most cats and dogs take this as saying "Come on up!" so he sprang up onto Sheena's lap, and she began to stroke him. Four hours past.

"Now!" called Presea, "Let him have it!" as she and Raine began to beat Genis with mallets.

That evening, Zelos limped out of his room, his face, covered in scratches,

"Wait 'till I get my hands on those jokers." He said to himself. But then, disaster struck (again). When he reached the staircase he slipped on a banana peel and got his leg caught in the banister rail. As he slid down the stairs he was struck between the legs, with the wooden railings, numerous times. When he came reached the bottom of the staircase, his tong was hanging out, and his eyes where as wide as his ego (and that's huge).

"Well, I guess that prank was little below the belt!" Lloyd chuckled.

As the curtain went down the audience began clapping and cheering. A few minutes later, Genis was back in his normal clothes.

"Hi Sheena!" he called.

"Hey there!" replied the ninja chick.

"Thanks for bringing me." Said the half-elf.

"No problem." Said Sheena, "It's the least I could do, after Raine caught that cold."

"Yeah," said Genis "But I still don't remember knocking her into that fountain."

"So what do you remember?" asked Sheena.

"You stroking me!" smiled Genis, "For a ninja, you sure have soft hands!" he teased.

Sheena giggled.

"Tell you what," she said, "If you teach me to use a kendama properly, you can curl up on my lap anytime!"

"It's a deal!" laughed Genis, "But why do you want to learn how to use it?"

"Well, if it turned you into a cat, then I'd like to see what it can do to Zelos."

She replied. Then she put her arm around him.

"C'mon, Puss in Boots, lets head back."

When they entered the lobby, Zelos was still at the bottom of the stairs, with stars spinning around his head.

"Should we wake him up?" asked Genis.

"I wouldn't." said Sheena, "You'd probably end up with a mouth full of sand."

To be continued


	4. Secret Admirer

Secret admirer by Truro

Tales of Symphonia © Namco

To get back at Lloyd for the paint in his hair, Zelos decided to play a joke of his own. It was the gleaming knight's turn to cook the team's lunch, and he had a little surprise waiting for everyone.

They where gathered around the diner table of Zelos' house in Meltokio, where the food was brought in, on silver covered plates.

"I hope you all like this." said Zelos, "its dressed crab."

"Ah! A good choice!" said Regal.

"Enjoy!" smiled Zelos. However, as soon as everyone had taken the first bite, a loud scream could be heard.

"Sorry Lloyd," Said the red haired chosen, grinning broadly "I thought you liked it fresh!"

The sight of Lloyd running around the room, with an angry crab clamped onto his nose was enough to have Zelos in stitches. In fact, he was lucky he didn't literally split his sides, when he saw Lloyd jump out of the window, into a trash can.

Later, Sheena was in her room, when she noticed a bunch of flowers on the bed.

"What's that for?" she asked herself. There was a card too.

_For Sheena, from your secret admirer._

Her heart pounded the blood, right up her cheeks.

"I have an admirer!" she blurted.

"Wow! Congratulations Sheena!" Colette congratulated.

"That's lucky." said Presea.

"How did you two get in here?" asked the blushing ninja.

To get back at Zelos for the crab in his lunch, Lloyd decided to go to the barbers. Once a month, Zelos goes to the barber, to have his hair cleaned, and gelled. But this time, Lloyd had trouble planned.

"Hey Pops," he said to the barber, "The chosen sent me with this note." Then he handed the stout old barber a piece of paper.

The barber looked puzzled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course!" said Lloyd, "Never question the chosen, or his messenger!"

Later, Sheena was trying to find out the true identity her admirer.

"It can't be Zelos," she said to herself, "It's not his style." Then a thought accoutred to her.

"It could be Lloyd!" she exclaimed.

Zelos returned to the house.

"Well, my little Presea, how do I look?"

Presea was trying her best not to laugh, and considering who we're talking about, that _is _saying something.

"What have you done to your hair?" she snickered.

"Just a quick wash, and shine job." Said Zelos,

"But it looks ridiculous." Said Presea.

"Ridiculous?" said Zelos, "This hair makes me feel like a man!"

"And you'll most likely attract one, looking like that." said Presea.

Then Zelos took a look in the mirror.

"What the f…!" he screamed at seeing his new beehive hairdo in the mirror.

Sheena had tracked Lloyd down.

"Hi there!" said Sheena.

"Hi." Said Lloyd.

"Have you been to the flower shop lately?" she asked.

"Why'd you bring that up all of a sudden?"

She blushed.

"Have you ever…thought about…flowers…for a special someone?" Sheena stuttered.

"Flowers?" Lloyd pondered, "Hey, that's a great idea!"

Sheena was surprised.

"I'll go buy some flowers for Colette!" said Lloyd, "Thanks Sheena!" then he dashed off to the florists.

"He's so insensitive." groaned Sheena.

To get back at Lloyd, for ruining his hairdo again, Zelos was waiting at the flower shop, lurking in some bushes, As Lloyd purchased the flowers, and the magic swordsman put his plan into action. He stretched his foot out, and tripped Lloyd up. While Lloyd was recovering, Zelos opened a glass jar, and poured the contents into the bouquet, before dashing away.

"What was that about?" Lloyd asked himself. But then he realised that he was supposed to meet Colette, for coffee in a few minutes, so he dusted himself off, and raced to the café.

Sheena was still trying to figure out who her admirer was.

"I wish I had some clue, a sign, anything!" she said.

"Give up trying to figure it out?" asked Zelos.

"Yeah." Groaned Sheena, "I guess I'll have to wait a while."

Zelos grinned.

"I could show you who it is." He suggested.

"Really!" cried Sheena, "You know who it is!"

"Yep!" said Zelos, grabbing her arm, and leading her down the road.

"Here you go!" said Lloyd cheerfully, as he handed Colette the flowers.

"Oh, tank you Lloyd!" said Colette, gratefully accepting them.

Lloyd was proud of himself. He was about to try and kiss Colette, but a very loud scream, stopped him right in his tracks. All he could see, was Colette running away.

"What the hell is that about!" he cried. Upon closer inspection of the flowers, he could see that it was covered in ants, spiders, and other creepy-crawlies.

Lloyd was confused, until he remembered seeing a flash of red hair, after he tripped.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeloooooooooooooos!" he roared, drawing out his two swords.

Speaking of whom, Zelos led Sheena in a room.

"Okay, Sheena, here he is!"

It was Genis.

"Uh oh!" he said.

"Genis?" said Sheena, shocked

"Let me explain!" he blurted "Zelos said that girls think it's cute when guys use this secret admirer approach! I was just practising, for when I do it for Presea!"

"Telling her that, was bit of a mistake." said Zelos, with a look of terror as the atmosphere turned to ice.

Sheena found her voice,

"All guys are the same!" she shouted, "You're all jerks!"

Then she turned on her heel, and stomped out of the building. Genis feelings where a mixture of embarrassment, and sadness,

"I've never seen her that angry before." He said quietly,

"Oh please!" said Zelos, the loudmouth, "She gets that mad at me, all the time!"

And now, I leave you with two questions. What revenge does Lloyd have in store this time? What will Genis do to make it up to Sheena? All shall be reviled in the next chapter. Or not.

To be continued


	5. Kiss & Make up

Kiss & make up by Truro

Tales of Symphonia © Namco

Lloyd had asked Genis to bake him two cream pies. The poor boy was upset about the events of the last chapter, and so his work was sloppy. However, Lloyd didn't mind, "Zelos!" he called, "Surprise, you loser!" he cried shoving one of the pies into Zelos' face, and then hitting him between the legs, with the other one. Then, celebrating his victory, in a moment of madness, he grabbed hold of Genis' head, and kissed his forehead.

As they headed out of Meltokio, Zelos wondered how he could get back at Lloyd this time. As they walked along the Grand Bridge, Genis walked along at slower pace. Regal noticed this and slowed down.

"Is something wrong Genis?" he asked.

"No," said Genis, "It's nothing."

"Young man," said Regal, "It's a well known fact, that when people use that line, something most defiantly _is_ wrong, so spill."

Genis knew that he couldn't keep it a secret any longer, so he told Regal what he had done,

"Using her for practise?" said Regal, "What made you do that?"

"Zelos said I should practise with girls a little."

"That explains everything." Sighed the gentle giant, "Listen Genis, Zelos sees women as an alien species, who need to be conquered with trickery. They're not, they're people. And a woman's feelings are much easier to hurt than a man's."

Genis knew that Regal was right.

"Isn't there anything I can do to make it up to her?" asked the child.

"I'm not sure." said Regal, "Perhaps you could do something for her, with your magic?"

"I don't know." said Genis, "The only new spell I've learned, is one that changes people clothes, for a few hours.",

"You could give her a nice new dress for a couple of hours." Regal suggested.

"Not really." said Genis, "It only works on guys."

Raine stopped suddenly.

"Oh my!" she cried out.

"What! What is it?" asked Colette, surprised, by Rayne's sudden outburst.

"This pod-like item!" said Raine, picking it up. It was about the same size as a rubbish bin, and had golden letters, that appeared to be a strange hieroglyphic style. "What do you suppose it is?" asked Presea, "I've no idea!" said Raine, "Lets hurry to Sybak, hire a lab, and I'll soon find out!" and she dashed off, leaving a cloud of dust.

Later, Lloyd and Colette where walking down the Sybak streets.

"I'm sorry about the flowers Colette." Said Lloyd.

"That's okay." said Colette.

As they walked past an old man, Colette made note, that there was a puddle of mud, on the ground.

"We'd best steer clear of that…!" she was cut off, when she tripped, knocking the old man into the puddle.

"Ow…" Colette whined.

"You nimrods!" shouted the old man, trying to get up, "You noodles! You nincompoops!" he slipped in the mud again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Colette.

"You've ruined my suit!" complained the old man.

"Tell you what," said Colette, "I'll give you a couple of hundred, to have it cleaned."

"Ah, that'll do nicely!" said the man. Colette, went to get her purse, but then she remembered something.

"Oh no! I left my purse at the hotel!" she cried.

Lloyd signed, "I'll pay." He groaned, taking out his wallet, and handing the old man a few hundred Gald.

"Thank you young man." Said the old timer.

At the research academy, Raine was studying the pod.

"I really need to figure out what kind of writing this is." She said.

"Don't you recognise it?" asked Sheena.

"Not at all." said Raine, "I'm off to the library, to see if I can find any books with that language in it. DON'T touch the pod!" then she left.

"For some reason," said Sheena, "It looks a little familiar."

"It should." chuckled Zelos.

Then Sheena realised something.

"Wait a minute." She began making marks in the dust that covered the pod. She made the marks around the letters, "Give me an 'm', give me an 'e', give me an 'l' give me a 't'." then, she finished making the marks.

"Meltokio garbage pod?" she asked.

"That's right!" laughed Zelos.

Sheena gave an amused giggle, "Why didn't you tell her?"

Zelos shrugged.

"'Cause I thought it'd be funny."

Sheena covered the markings she made with more dust.

"I don't think we need to tell her just yet." said Sheena. Zelos agreed.

Lloyd and Colette where still walking around, near the river.

"You're too generous, Colette." Said Lloyd.

"But that's good, right?" asked Colette. Lloyd shook his head, and sighed. Then, she did it again,

"Owww…" she moaned.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. Then he turned to the unfortunate person whom Colette accidentally knocked into the river, during her trip to the ground.

"You numbskulls!" ranted the old man, climbing out of the water, "You noodles! You nincompoops! You…you…you again!" he said, recognising the two kids.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Colette, "Lloyd! Please, pay for his suit to be cleaned again!" Lloyd, angrily reached into his pocket, and handed the old man another couple of hundred Gald.

Genis decided to tell Raine his problem, but he caught her at a bad time.

"What can I do?" he asked, "I didn't mean to make Sheena mad."

Raine was too busy and excited with the pod, and was feeling a bit irritable.

"I don't know, and I don't care." She said, "She'll forgive you sooner or later." Raine loved her little brother, with all her heart, but when she's in relic mode, no one is safe.

"But I want to do something to make it up to her."

"You'll have to ask her." Said Raine, with veins throbbing on her head,

"But how?" asked Genis, "I mean, I know how sensitive she can be, but what can I do?"

"**Look, I'm sick of hearing about this petty bickering!**" Yelled Raine, "**My concerns are slightly more meaningful than something you only have to cook Sheena a nice breakfast, to make up for!**"

Genis backed off, slightly shocked at his sister's outburst

"**I am trying to decipher this!**" Raine shouted, pointing at the pod, "**This is science, Genis!**"

The younger sibling snickered, since Zelos had told him what the pod _really_ was.

"**You can smirk, Genis, but this is an important moment in my career!**"

Lloyd and Colette where walking through the streets. Lloyd was angry at the sudden lightness of his wallet.

"I'm really sorry!" said Colette, "I know I'm clumsy, but I'm not completely irresponsible!" then she tripped again, bumping into someone, knocking them into a rubbish bin.

"Sorry!" said Colette. Then the duo recognised the person, as the old man, whose suit they messed up twice before.

"I'm sorry! We'll pay to have it cleaned again!"

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun?" said Lloyd, angrily reaching into his pocket, "He hasn't said anything about noodles, nincompoops, or anything else that begins that begins with 'n' yet."

Later, the group was at the campus cottage, all except Raine, who was still examining her so-called artefact, and Genis, who was no where to be found. Sheena was lying on a bed, pondering things. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said the summoner. Lloyd entered.

"Come with me." He said, "I've got a surprise for you." Sheena couldn't refuse.

Meanwhile, Raine had finally found out how to open the pod.

"Yes!" she said, "It's…it's…" then, the lid came off…

"So what's this surprise?" asked Sheena. She was excited. She had a bit of a crush on the young swordsman.

"You'll find out when you get there." Lloyd said with a smile from ear to ear.

"At least give me a clue!" said Sheena, who was practically begging by now. Her knees were making sparks along the ground, as they where walking at quite a considerable pace.

Lloyd just smiled.

"We're here now." He said.

"Oh boy!" said Sheena, "Can I see it?"

"Close your eyes." said Lloyd, his brown eyes meeting Sheena's. Sheena cheeks turned a faint red.

"Okay." She said closing her eyes, and awaiting something special to come into contact with her lips.

Meanwhile…

"It's a rubbish bin…" said Raine, in a slight shock.

Sheena was excited. She believed that finally, Lloyd was going to kiss her.

"Okay Genis!" called Lloyd, "Fire away!"

Sheena awoke from her delusion, to see Genis throwing fireballs into the sky, and bring bolts of lightning down, colliding with the spheres of fire, to make beautiful explosions of coloured light.

"What's this all about?" asked Sheena.

"Well, Genis felt bad about the flowers. So he decided to throw you a fireworks show. He roped me into bringing you, 'cause he knew that you'd only come if asked you." said Lloyd.

"You, and Genis are insensitive jerks." said Sheena as she looked into the sky, "When, he's finished, I'll have something for him."

Lloyd decided to leave, before things got ugly.

About thirty minutes later, Genis came back up the hill, totally worn out after using all his energy.

"Hi." He said shyly. Sheena walked up to him, and raised her hand, as if to give him a big slap. Genis shut his eyes, and braced himself for a very sharp pain.

Meanwhile…

"It's a **bloody rubbish bin**!" Raine roared, snapping out of her shock, and turning red, with rage.

Genis was ready for his slap, 'Stupid Lloyd!' where the only thoughts on his mind. Then came the 'something' that Sheena had for him. However, it was _very _different than what he was expecting. Instead of striking his face, Sheena's hand gently cupped it, and then Genis felt a pair of soft, luscious lips, lovingly pressed against his cheek. Surprised by this, the boy opened his baby-blues and saw that Sheena was smiling, without a glint of hostility in her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was mad." said Sheena, as she gave him a hug. Genis' blushed.

"And I'm sorry I upset you." Said Genis, "I just didn't know what to do. Every time I try to talk to Presea, my knees start shaking, and I lose my nerve."

Sheena smiled.

"All you have to do is talk to her the way you talk to me or Colette." "Are you sure that'll work?" asked Genis, "It got you a kiss didn't it?" was Sheena's response.

Next day, Genis was ready to try and talk to Presea.

"Remember," said Regal, "just be yourself."

"Okay, I'll try." Said Genis.

"And you just need to keep one thing in mind." said Lloyd, "She's just a normal person."

"Okay guys." said Genis, "Thanks."

Then, Kratos appeared.

"It's you!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Just thought I'd give some advise as well." said Kratos, in his deep baritone, "Girls like it if you tease them about the way they're dressed, or how they've styled their hair. A bit of friendly teasing can be endearing."

"There's something I want to ask you Kratos," said Lloyd, "How come you're always helping us, when your our enemy?"

"You really want to know?" asked Kratos.

"Yes!" said Lloyd.

"Well come closer."

So Lloyd did that.

"Closer." Said Kratos.

"Yes!" said Lloyd.

"Come closer still."

"Yes!"

"Closer than that.",

"**Yes!**"

"…"

Then Kratos gave a slight chuckle, and vanished.

"You goit!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"No _you_ goit!" he said pointing at Regal, who just shrugged, and walked away.

"They're _all_ goits! I'm surrounded by goits! Genis, you're a goit!"

"I'm a _what_?!" said Genis, angrily.

"You heard!" snapped Lloyd.

Zelos, meanwhile, was having troubles of his own.

"Ow! Ow! Not the face!" he cried, as Raine's foot connected to his lower regions once again.

"I'll get you!" screamed the mad professor. But then, they stopped seeing Lloyd enter the room, dressed as a fairy,

"He's been reading some weird spell-books lately." He grumbled.

The End.


End file.
